NENÚFAR
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [SCC][OoC][UA][EN PROCESO] Sakura sabe lo que quiere y que debe de hacer para conseguirlo, ahora que está casi en la recta final, no permitirá que nada ni nadie le impida conseguir lo que tanto ansía, la libertad y para conseguirlo necesita aliarse con la gente adecuada. Hay cicatrices que se ven en la piel, pero las que más duelen son las del alma.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Los personajes de SCC son obra de CLAMP. **_

_**La historia es de mi autoría. **_

**NENÚFAR**

**1**

**TOUYA**

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, ¿que diablos pasaba por la mente de aquella chica? ¿quería que todos descubrieran en realidad quien era? Debía de llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar, pero por más rápido que caminara, me parecía que no avanzaba en absoluto, la angustia de querer llegar hasta donde ella estaba no ayudaba en nada a calmarme, si yo lo había descubierto seguramente alguien más lo podría haber hecho.

Turnaba mi mirada entre las páginas del libro que iba leyendo y las calles por las que andaba. Saque el teléfono para ver la hora que era.

—Mierda—solté entre dientes—, debo darme prisa.

Eran las dos menos quince, esto significaba que tenía solo quince minutos, a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas. Cerré el libro y lo metí en el maletín a toda prisa. Sin pensarlo mucho comencé a correr, seguramente la gente me vería raro, y sobre todo sabiendo quien era yo, pero eso ahora mismo no me importaba, aún así no pude evitar imaginarme la mofa a la que me vería sometido mañana en los tabloides, "uno de los herederos de la familia Amamiya corriendo en la calle…".

—La voy a matar…—mis piernas parecieron reaccionar ante aquellas palabras y adquirí más velocidad.

En diez minutos había llegado hasta mi destino, sentía el sudor recorriéndome la cara y la espalda, podía asegurar con total seguridad que tenía la camisa mojada, nada mejor que correr con un traje de diseñador en pleno inicio de verano. Observe el edificio con detenimiento, definitivamente mi hermana tenía un gusto exquisito para estas cosas, en la familia yo era el único que tenía conocimiento de este lugar, además de su asistente personal y seguramente otro centenar de personas que trabajaban con ella, pero que no se animaban a interrumpirla en su oasis.

Aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacer el uso de mi llave, preferí llamarla antes de interrumpir cualquier cosa que pudiera estar haciendo. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número.

—_Hola_—contestó, como siempre antes de que sonara por segunda vez.

—Estoy aquí en la calle, en frente de tu edificio…

—_Pensé que llegarías antes._

—El libro acaba de llegarme por la mañana.

—_Oh, entonces todo tiene sentido…_

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, había llegado a un acuerdo conmigo mismo de preguntar por ella lo menos posible, pero si no quería problemas tenía que hacerlo.

—Está ella…

—_No_—me interrumpió rápidamente mi hermana, siempre tan perceptiva—. _Ha salido a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, aunque no sé qué cosas sean…_

—Se imaginó que vendría.

—_Lo hablamos hace cuatro días. Te esperábamos ayer, pero nada salió como se planeó. _

—¿Esperábamos?

—_Sí, será mejor que uses tu llave, yo no puedo salir ahora mismo, lo entenderás cuando estés aquí. _

—Está bien…

Se acabó la llamada y guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no me podía imaginar la razón por la cual, ella me estaría esperando. Después del fallecimiento de mi madre, todo lo que conocíamos acerca de nuestra familia se alteró, mi hermana pequeña busco la manera de adaptarse a todo lo que surgió de manera abrupta, pero como en toda guerra hay heridos y muertos. Ella estaba en medio de los dos.

Abrí mi maletín y comencé a buscar la llave que me permitiera ingresar al edificio y luego al departamento de mi hermana, como la usaba con mucha frecuencia ya tenía, por así decirlo, un bolsillo asignado, cosa que cuando la necesitara fuera más fácil encontrarla, pero ahora pasaban los minutos y no lograba encontrarla. Se me pasaron por la cabeza las peores escenas, como que me la hubiera dejado en la oficina de la empresa, que la hubiera perdido o que en un descuido me la hubieran robado.

—¿Dónde demonios está? —dije para mí mismo, estaba comenzando a barajar la idea de volcar todo el contenido del maletín en el piso.

—Todos tenemos en algún momento, nuestros cinco minutos de estupidez—dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien—, ni se te ocurra girarte, ya los has traído hasta aquí, sigue buscando la llave.

Segui buscando en mi maletín, y aunque hubiera querido que ese momento fuera tal y como pasaba en las típicas películas románticas, aquí no fue así, la vida real era horrible. Paso caminando lentamente por mi lado.

—Haré que alguien te recoja, y podrás pasar con esa persona—dijo casi sin mover los labios. Una habilidad realmente peculiar.

Llevaba unos jeans rasgados con unas _converse_ negras, paso tan rapido por mi lado que no tuve tiempo de fijarme en más detalles, ¿acaso llevaba puesta una capucha?

Quise correr detrás de ella, tratar de hablarlo, decir cualquier cosa, pero no podía tratar de paliar siete años de silencio y distanciamiento como si nada. Ella tenía razón, todos tenemos nuestros cinco minutos de estupidez, pero lo mío había sido más tiempo.

—_Concentrate Touya, has venido aquí con un objetivo..._—me dije mentalmente, para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

Había aprendido a buscar soluciones a problemas mucho peores que este y en situaciones más estresantes. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo era llamar a mi hermana y esperar a que vinieran a recogerme. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número de nuevo.

—_Hola de nuevo, hermanito…_

—Sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que me puedes decir que…

—_Que, ¿qué demonios está pasando?_

—Mira pequeño engendro del demonio, ahora mismo no estoy de…

—_¿No estás de humor para mis bromas?_

—Vine aquí para hablar contigo y…

—_Y resulta que has terminado trayendo a un ejército de paparazzi a la puerta de mi edificio. _

—Esa no era mi…

—_No era tu intención. Lo sé, pero es lo que está pasando y ahora necesito solucionarlo._

—Sabes que no me gusta que...

—_No te gusta que te interrumpan, lo sé. _

—Ya basta, lo…

—_Lo dices en serio, lo sé. Pero la verdad hermano, es que aparte de lo de los paparazzi, aquí también está pasando algo realmente grande, pero ya cuando llegues aquí te enteraras. Nos vemos en unos minutos. _

—¿Sakura?

La condenada muchacha había colgado, la verdad no sé qué es lo que hacía aquí de pie en frente de una gran puerta de metal, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en este día, además de que en unas dos horas tenía una reunión importante. Y estaba aquí perdiendo tiempo valioso para al final solo lograr hablar con mi hermana unos cuantos minutos.

—_Será mejor que me vaya_—penre.

Guarde el teléfono en mi maletín, pero para cuando dirigí mi mirada a esa gran puerta de metal, esta se abrió, mostrando a alguien que pensé que no volvería a ver hasta el día de mi boda o quizá en mis momentos de agonía.

—Ya sabes que no es así, son cuestiones de trabajo—decía él mientras hablaba por teléfono, llevaba el mismo cabello castaño cenizo, sus ojos avellana oscuro, que en el sol se veían más claros y aquella expresión de paz completa, cuando me vio sonrió de lado y alzó su mano en señal de saludo—, debo colgar, te llamo en unos minutos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mi, y yo solo tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Yukito no debía de estar aquí, demonios, no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto. Ver a dos personas de las que no sabía mucho, bueno no es verdad eso último, pero la idea era de que no podía salir nada bueno si es que de la nada me cruzaba con ellos dos, no podía pasar nada bueno.

Cada que Yukito daba un paso hacia mi, parecía que su sonrisa se hacía más grande, pero sentía que detrás de esa sonrisa había un secreto, habíamos sido amigos por muchos años y lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que que él estaba escondiendo un secreto.

—¡Touya! —la voz de Yukito me sacó de mi cavilaciones, o quizá fue gracias a esos golpes que me daba en la espalda mientras me abraza y reía a carcajadas.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que pude decir.

Yukito se separó de mí, me cogió de los hombros y sonrió ampliamente, como si él supiera cosas que yo no sabía, o como si hubiera descubierto cómo hacerse con una fórmula para el éxito absoluto.

—Solo estoy socorriendo a alguien.

—¿Socorriendo?

—Sabes Touya —colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros—, hay cosas que por ahora no necesitas saber… creo que será mejor si entramos. Ya nos han tomado suficientes fotos para que saquen artículos por lo que queda del mes.

Lo sabía, había algo que me estaban ocultando. De pronto me puse alerta, no estaba seguro de querer enterarme de que se trataba, si bien ahora mismo estaba teniendo algún tipo de libertad en cuanto a algunas cosas, solo faltaba un mal movimiento para que todo lo que había logrado se viniera abajo.

—Si, puede que tengas razón. Creo que voy a tener que cancelar toda mi agenda de hoy.

No me gustaba mucho la idea de tener que cancelar la agenda, pero no tenía más opción. Ni siendo flash podría lograr estar en la reunión. Cuando estuviera fuera de la vista de los paparazzi me dispondría a llamar a la oficina a cancelar mi agenda de hoy y mañana, algo me decía que iba a necesitar muchas horas de descanso.

—Deberías tratar de relajarte un poco…

—Si, eso creo.

No tenía muchas ganas de cruzar esa puerta, pero mi otra opción tampoco era muy buena. Y ya me había cansado de no decir nada, quizá había llegado el momento de hablar. Quien sabe y quizá mi hermana tenía algo más preparado.

**N.A.: Sé que hace mucho no ****publico**** nada de mis historias anteriores, pero no las he olvidado. Como tenía esta historia metida entre neurona y neurona, la tuve que sacar de mi sistema, ya hay unos cuantos capítulos, pero por ahora ****iré**** despacio tratando de organizarme. **

**El nombre "NENÚFAR", se debe a que significa "Eres de hielo", al menos eso dice una página web, pero hay otra que dice "Pureza de corazón". He dejado los dos links en mi perfil por si los quieren chequear. **

**Quisiera agradecer de manera especial a Nayiva y Rocío, que han hecho de lectoras cero.**

**PS. Sí por aquí hay alguién que quiere que actualice alguna de las historias que tengo pendientes que me lo diga por mensaje privado o dejando un review, tratare de ponerme al día con los demás cuanto antes. **


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Los personajes de SCC son obra de CLAMP. **_

_**La historia es de mi autoría. **_

**NENÚFAR**

**2**

**Tomoyo**

—Eres cruel—fue lo primero que dije al entrar en el departamento de mi amiga—, eres un ser retorcido y muy cruel.

Sakura, que estaba sentada de espaldas al espejo, apartó la cara del libro que estaba leyendo y me sonrió ampliamente, ahora lo podía confirmar, no importaba el estilo que tuviera ella siempre lograba verse muy bien.

—Sabes que no es así—colocó el libro sobre sus muslos, y acomodo las manos sobre el—. Solo he pedido que mi hermano venga a verme, ya que como tu misma sugeriste, no puedo salir de esta manera a la calle.

—No te quieras aprovechar.

—Tomoyo, sabes muy bien que no me estoy aprovechando de nada. ¿Porque simplemente no lo admites de una vez?

Odiaba cuando tenía razón, porque normalmente soy yo quien ejerce ese papel, es decir, yo soy quien tiene las cosas bajo control, yo era la que intuía las cosas. Yo era la voz de la razón en este lugar de locos.

—Esta bien— suspire y me senté en el sillón que había en frente de ella—. Lo admito. He querido ver a tu hermano desde que regresé de mis viajes. Y no he tenido el coraje suficiente para ir a buscarlo, tengo miedo.

—El admitir nuestros miedos es el primer paso hacia la solución de ellos.

—La verdad es que no tengo claro que hacer Sakura, tu sabes la verdad de todo este asunto, en realidad todos sabemos la verdad.

—¿Todos? ¿Realmente todos?

—Sí Sakura, aunque no lo creas él también lo sabe, yo se lo conte.

—Bien, luego preguntare de porqué hiciste eso.

—Quizá porque se empeño en investigar sobre ti, sobre quien eras y porque es que ocultas tu identidad.

—Bien, y creo que ya puedes salir de tu escondite Eriol, he sabido desde el primero momento que estabas ahí.

—Bueno, puedo llevarme el mérito de que lo intente, ¿verdad?

De detrás de la cortina que estaba en la esquina de la habitación sale alguien disfrazado con una capa con capucha, parece uno de esos monjes franciscanos que algunas veces vi en mis viajes. Eriol se quita la capucha y sonríe ampliamente a Sakura, este chico tiene muchas agallas, su cabello negro azulado esta un poco desordenado, pero parece que a él le da igual. He visto a muchos chicos mirar a Sakura de distintas maneras, pero la forma en que él la mira, como si fuera el misterio más hermoso, sus ojos de azules adquieren un brillo peculiar cuando esta enfrente de ella. Aparte de que parece que los demás perdemos importancia, ya que toda su atención está en ella.

A Eriol lo habíamos conocido en nuestro paso por Inglaterra, hace unos cuantos meses, desde un principio se había interesado demasiado por Sakura, y a pesar de todas las precauciones que tuve, terminó descubriendo su secreto. Así que no tuve más opción que ofrecerle una gran cantidad de dinero y que desapareciera de nuestra vista. No acepto.

Desde ese momento no deje de vigilarlo, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Porque no aceptó el dinero? ¿Qué trucos había usado? Después de meses de investigación, porque obvio, él tampoco me facilitó las cosas, descubrí que en realidad Eriol el primero en la línea de de sucesión a heredar una gran cantidad de negocios de todo tipo, y no se trataba ni más ni menos que de la familia Hiragizawa, y aparte estaba emparentado con los Li, de alguna manera eran un poco más poderosos que los Amamiya, sólo un poco.

Cuando me dispuse a contarle a Sakura mis descubrimientos, resultaba que ella ya lo sabía, y que además Eriol le había ayudado en algunas lagunas en la información que había logrado obtener. Esos dos eran tal para cual, eran dinamita junta estando juntos, por más que Sakura mantenía una fachada de frialdad e indiferencia, le gustaba estar junto Eriol por lo interesante que era y también porque junto a él todo eran risas y diversión. No parecía que le hubieran metido un palo por el culo como todos los típicos herederos de cuarta o quinta generación.

Pero por más que me cayera muy bien este chico, no iba a librarse de la conversación que tendría con él, además que le exigiria que me dijera sus métodos y secretos. Nada me era suficiente para ayudar a Sakura, y ella necesitaba ahora toda la ayuda del universo.

—No te preocupes—susurro Eriol en mi oído, ¿en qué momento es que había llegado a sentarse a mi lado?—, ya me encargue del personal de seguridad.

—La verdad es que Eriol se coló desde ayer por la noche —dijo Sakura—, aún no he logrado que me diga qué métodos ha usado, pero sé que lograré obtener esa información en algún momento.

—Querida, ya sabes que eso se soluciona rápidamente, solo tienes que concederme una cita.

—Sí, en tus sueños —respondió Sakura.

—Por fin —Eriol estiró sus brazos a lo largo del mueble, y luego me abrazó y me acerco a él—. ¿La escuchaste Tomoyo? —me volvio a abrazar, esta vez más fuerte—, ha dicho que sí, ahora solo falta ponerle una fecha.

La situación de por si era rara, él debería estar abrazando a Sakura, pero al parecer era muy consciente de que si hacia eso, corría el riesgo de arruinar el trabajo que nos había costado lograr tener a Sakura con ese aspecto. Tenía que admitir que era un chico precavido, y por eso solo le iba a disminuir diez minutos a el tiempo que le iba a regañar.

—Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, vas a comenzar a alejarte de mí—dije.

—Bueno, bueno —Eriol alzó las manos y se puso de pie—, no vaya a ser que Yukito me de una golpiza.

—Eriol, hay cosas que no se pueden mencionar así por así—dice Sakura antes de que yo reaccione—, aunque te hayas hecho cargo de la seguridad, las paredes siguen teniendo oídos.

—Lo siento—dice Eriol agachando la cabeza—, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

—¿Próxima vez? —me pongo de pie de un salto, como si el sillón hubiera estado ardiendo—, ¿Como que próxima vez? No estarás pensando en quedarte, ¿verdad?

—Bueno —Eriol comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación—, la verdad es que no tenía planeado quedarme por muchos días, pero por otro lado...

Eriol pone un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio, agarra el pomo de la puerta y en un rápido movimiento queda abierta, mostrándonos a Yukito y Touya, que estan acuclillados, con una mano en la oreja respectiva de cada uno.

—Creo que deberíamos dar la bienvenido a nuestros invitados, quiero decir, a nuestro invitado.

—No lo puedo creer—escuchó decir a mi amiga—, mi hermano se ha convertido en un cotilla.

—Bueno—Yukito trata de recobrar la compostura—, he hecho lo que me has pedido querida —Yukito camina hacia mi y se coloca a mi lado—, no ha sido tan difícil.

—Gracias —digo como respuesta.

Eriol se balancea sobre sus pies, parece un niño que ha sido pillado en medio de una travesura y está pensando en que excusa es la mejor para librarse del castigo. Sé que está incómodo, pero en el fondo agradezco que no haya dicho más cosas, porque no sé cuánto es lo que habrá logrado escuchar Touya, ciertamente han sido muchos años los que me aleje de él, tenía que curar mi corazón después de todo lo que pasó, así fue como me encontré de nuevo a Yukito, y ahora mismo estamos en una situación complicada, que no me apetece explicar mucho.

—Yo creo —comienza a hablar Eriol—, que sería bueno dejar que los hermanos conversen un poco, después de todo no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Sí—secunda Yukito—, tienes razón, además que hay más cosas que debemos preparar. ¿Que opinas? —me pregunta Yukito, mirándome directamente.

Es en ese momento que lo entiendo todo. Uno no puede escapar de su pasado, ni apresurar su futuro, me ha costado mucho aprender eso. Y la verdad que no tengo muchas ganas de desperdiciar mi presente.

Siento la mirada de Touya pendiente de cualquier cosa que vaya a hacer, sé que las palabras y acciones que haga en los siguientes segundos, podrán desencadenar muchas cosas, pero no tengo miedo, el miedo dejó de acompañarme hace algún tiempo.

—Eriol tiene razón—respondo mientras rompo el contacto visual con Yukito—, aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

—Entonces, yo me voy adelantando—dice Eriol—, un placer haberte conocido Touya…

Eriol inclina la cabeza levemente como gesto de despedida, se gira a vernos y se despide con gesto militar.

—Bueno—dice Sakura mientras se vuelve a sentar—, ya estás aquí…

—¿Que ya estoy aquí? ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego o que?

—Yo creo que mejor nos vamos —dice Yukito.

—¡Nadie se va a mover de aquí!

Touya alza tanto la voz que creo que sentí la habitación temblar, Sakura se muestra impasible, al parecer no piensa perder el control, no es el momento adecuado. Le dirijo una mirada a Yukito, realmente no quiero estar en ese lugar.

—Te lo repito Sakura, ¿crees que esto es un juego?

—No.

—Entonces, dame una maldita razón para no coger el móvil y llamar ahora mismo a…

—¿A quién hermano? ¿A padre? ¿Al abuelo? ¿Alguno de los ancianos?

—No estoy bromeando Sakura, lo digo en serio.

—Sakura—comienzo a hablar—, creo que lo mejor por ahora es que…

—Sí—me interrumpe mi mejor amiga—. Tienes razón, no se preocupen, pueden seguir con los preparativos.

—He dicho que nadie se va a mover—dice Touya entre dientes.

—Esta es mi casa, y aquí se hace lo que yo digo. Que te permita gritar todo lo que quieras, no significa que vaya a permitir que te metas con mis asistentes, que más que eso son mis amigos.

—Vámonos —digo mientras tomo de la mano a Yukito—, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Tienes razón, cielo—dice Yukito mientras caminamos hacia la puerta.

—Cualquier cosa, ya sabes que hacer—digo girando mi cabeza para ver a Sakura.

—Si, no te preocupes.

—Hasta luego, Touya —dice Yukito a forma de despedida.

—Adiós —agrego yo.

Cuando ya nos hemos alejado bastante, Yukito se gira y hace que me detenga, en su mirada encuentro muchas preguntas, a las cuales me encantaría responder una a una.

—Sé que no es momento—dice—, lo sé, pero necesito saber como estas y si estas completamente segura de querer seguir con esto. Sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, pero solo bastará una palabra tuya para detener la maquinaria.

La preocupación y sinceridad de Yukito provocan que mi corazón se encoja, lo quiero tanto, y se ha metido tan profundamente en mi corazón en este tiempo que hemos estado compartiendo, que estoy más segura que nunca de la respuesta que voy a darle.

—Vamos a por todas.

Yukito sonríe y coge mi rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —pregunta.

—¿Yo? —pregunto sin entender de qué habla.

—No voy a decir que me has embrujado, porque es cliché. Pero hay algo en ti, que provoca cosas en mí, que solo hace que quiera estar a tu lado, aprender los dos juntos.

—Yukito...

—Lo sé, lo sé… no debería decir esas cosas…

Sus manos se deslizan un poco, pero rápidamente yo pongo las mías sobre ellas, no quiero perder ese contacto, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿que me ha hecho él? ¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando encuentras a tu compañero de vida? La paz, la armonía, saber que si se quiere puede haber una solución o miles.

—Dime todo lo que quieras —digo sin pensar mucho—, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y mi corazón se hinche de amor y ternura. Quiero estar a su lado, aprender de él, que me diga lo que piensa, conversar a todas horas, llenarlo de amor y caricias, que nunca nos falten demostraciones de amor. Quiero buscar el secreto del universo a su lado. Quiero viajar a su lado. Quiero estar a su lado.

—Comenzaré diciendo solo una cosa, por ahora…

—¿Que cosa?

—Te amo.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Los personajes de SCC son obra de CLAMP. **_

_**La historia es de mi autoría. **_

**NENÚFAR**

**3**

**Sakura**

Mi hermano se había quedado viendo la puerta que ahora mismo se encontraba cerrada, pero por la que minutos antes habían salido Tomoyo y Yukito. No me imaginaba que mi amiga fuera capaz de hacer algo así, llevaban saliendo ya poco más de un año, en un principio los dos compartían solo algo en común, mi hermano. Yukito como su mejor amigo y Tomoyo como su ex novia. Pero como dicen, el roce hace el cariño.

Cuando todo salió a la luz hace mucho tiempo atrás, todo se arruino y no hubo más remedio que adaptarnos, dicen que el ser humano es altamente adaptativo, yo tuve que comprobarlo en mis propias carnes. Pero eso es harina de otro costal, quien me importa ahora es mi hermano, han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que lo vi. Mientras las revistas se llenan de titulares con mi nombre, inventándome una nueva conquista por semana, con mi hermano las cosas son totalmente diferentes, su vida amorosa es lo que más le interesa a los paparazzi, porque su vida social de por sí ya es emocionante o al menos es lo que él quiere hacer creer a los demás. Esto es solo un juego de roles, no podemos ser libres, no aún, y lamentablemente ya hemos tenido que sacrificar mucho para conseguir la poca libertad que tenemos.

Aunque me duela ver a mi hermano así, no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo en esta situación, no pienso intervenir en ningún asunto de esos tres, aunque estoy al pendiente de todo por parte de Tomoyo y Yukito, no pienso mover ninguna pieza de este juego de ajedrez, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Pero el hecho de que no me inmiscuya en sus asuntos amorosos, no quiere decir que deje de lado sus otros asuntos más personales. Así que es momento de hacer esto, remover los escombros.

—Aunque te quedes viendo esa puerta durante una hora, no te dirá nada de lo que quieres saber.

Mis palabras han sido como un golpe inesperado, pero ahora mismo necesito que mi hermano lo saque todo, no puede seguir siendo como un autómata.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Esa pregunta es innecesaria, al igual de estupida.

—Respóndeme…

Mi hermano agarra su maletín con más fuerza, sus nudillos comienzan a parecer completamente blancos por la fuerza.

—_Lo siento, hermano_— digo en mi mente—, _pero necesito hacer esto_.

—Dime algo— exige.

—Yo los reuní.

—Sa… ¿sabias que eso podría llegar a pasar?

—No, en un principio decidí encontrar a Yukito porque necesitaba a alguien que me pudiera ayudar con los temas legales, encontrarlo no fue difícil. Y lo de Tomoyo, ya lo sabes. Ella solo quería permanecer lejos de aquí por tiempo indefinido. En un principio solo hablaban de ti, de lo que había pasado. No sé en qué momento comenzaron a acercarse más, pero veía a Tomoyo feliz y con eso ya no me importaba lo demás…

—Yo… yo…

—No puedes vivir cargando eso sobre tu espalda. No fue tu culpa, jamás lo fue.

—No entiendes, pude haber hecho más, aclarar las cosas. No dejar que fuera ella la comidilla, entregar a una chica de veinte años a enfrentarse al acoso de la prensa fue lo peor que ellos pudieron hacer.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, simplemente aprender de él. Así que decide hermano, ahora mismo hay más de diez paparazzis ocultos en la calle, esperando a que salgas de este bloque de departamentos.

—No sé que hacer— su voz está llena de ira—, siempre se tiene que complicar todo. ¡Maldición!

Touya lanza el maletín hacia la puerta, sé que el ruido y su voz se ha escuchado en todo el departamento. Pero esos ruidos no se oirán más allá, me encargué de que mi departamento contará con un sistema de insonorización, los ruidos no pueden salir de aquí.

—¡Estoy harto!— grita— tanto esfuerzo no sirve de nada. Nunca nos dejarán tranquilos. Jamás debimos aceptar aquel acuerdo.

—No podemos culparnos, las deudas nos tenían al límite, los dos trabajábamos y estudiábamos y aún así no nos podíamos quitar de encima a los prestamistas, estábamos al límite, éramos presas fáciles. Nos endulzaron con promesas y demás cosas, se aprovecharon de que estábamos rotos en miles de pedazos.

—Fue culpa mía, jamás debí permitir que se acercaran a nosotros.

Touya se gira a verme, tiene una expresión de frustración, y las lágrimas caen cual cascada por sus mejillas, uno de los dos tenía que romperse de nuevo hoy, y lamentablemente le ha tocado a él. Yo ya lo hice hace algunos años, cuando decidí fingir que mi vida no me importaba nada, que cada día era una fiesta. No fue difícil destruir mi reputación y alejar a los hipócritas de mi lado. Era la única manera de salir de aquella prisión, y lo logré, con veinte años me mandaron a estudiar fuera, ese día comencé a trazar otro plan que me permitiera recuperar a mi familia.

—Touya, no puedes seguir cargando con esa culpa…

—Yo…—se limpia de manera brusca las lágrimas—. Yo… no te pude proteger… no lo pude proteger a él.

—_Solo un poco más hermano_— pienso— _solo un poco más._

—Se supone que yo debía estar atento a eso, ella nos lo había dicho, me lo había advertido miles de veces. Yo… yo falle.

Esto es como ver como un precioso jarrón va cayendo al piso, es una caída en cámara lenta, sabes lo que está por suceder, pero aún así decides correr hacia el jarrón tratando de evitar de manera infructuosa la inminente rotura. Y así es como mi hermano no soporta más grietas, cae de rodillas al piso y su llanto es más sonoro, es como si con cada minuto que pasa se hiciera más fuerte el sonido de sus quejidos. Agacha la cabeza hasta tocar el piso y comienza a golpear el piso con sus puños.

—Yo debía protegerlos… yo… lo prometí.

—No fue así.

—No pude ni siquiera cumplir eso que tanto ella había querido.

Sé que tratar de lidiar con él en ese estado no puede ser posible, así que dejo que se desfogue todo lo que quiera. La escena de por sí es dolorosa, quiero ponerme de pie y abrazarlo, pero no puedo, ni debo. Él debe sacarlo todo, de lo contrario no servirá de nada todo esto que le estoy provocando.

Estos son los veinte minutos más dolorosos que me ha tocado vivir en muchos años, amo a mi hermano más que a mi, y hacer esto me ha resultado excesivamente doloroso. Pero no podía permitir que siguiera viviendo así, no pensaba permitir que siguiera siendo el títere de ellos. Una vez que lograra liberar a mi hermano, podría enfrentarme a ellos con todo.

Mi hermano ha terminado acurrucado en el piso, quien se podría creer que el gran Touya Amamiya, con ese gran tamaño y porte podría ser vencido por su hermana pequeña, aunque seguramente él no sospechaba que todo esto estuviera planeado por mi, lo necesitaba frágil y para eso era necesario darle un último y contundente golpe.

Touya suelta hipidos y está temblando, se lo que se siente eso. Se lo que es sentirse sin fuerzas después de drenar todo el dolor mediante lágrimas. Es momento de ayudarle a salir del hoyo, es momento de ponerse de pie.

—Hermano, te gusta castigarte con esos pensamientos, te gusta el dolor que causan— me pongo de pie y cojo una manta de algodón que había dejado a mano desde temprano—, lo sé, porque yo también hacía eso, culparme, culparte, culparlo a él. Así que urdí un plan, uno que me ayudara a escapar. En esos días que la gente pensaba que yo iba de fiesta en fiesta, en realidad iba a terapia— me acerco a él y lo cubro con la manta, y me siento en el suelo a un lado de su cabeza—, fue una jugada muy arriesgada, porque sabía que me vigilaban.

Parece que mi voz y mis palabras lo calman un poco, se acurruca un poco más y se acerca a mi, me hace pensar en un gato, esos animales altamente inteligentes y que saben cómo conseguir lo que quieren y cuando lo quieren. Estiro mi mano hasta su cabello, pero me detengo, es cierto que durante mucho tiempo había estado esperando este acercamiento íntimo, pero no quiero que por un gesto ñoño se arruine todo lo que hemos avanzado.

Tomó una respiración profunda, a pesar de que soy una profesional en mi campo, él es mi hermano, si lo que hago causa un retraso en el despertar, no tendré más opción que seguir trabajando. Realmente necesito demostrarle que no está solo, que nunca lo ha estado. Termino de colocar mi mano en su cabeza y comienzo a acariciarla.

—Se que quieres saber más de mi vida en esos días, pero tenemos tiempo, ellos ya sabían que yo vendría, están al tanto de todos mis pasos. O al menos eso creen ellos.

—Tratarán de arruinar tu estancia aquí.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que reconocer que de no haber sido por ellos, yo no habría logrado salir de aquí y estudiar en el extranjero.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Por ahora hermano, solo descansar— me acuesto en el piso a su lado.

—¿No piensas contarme?— Touya se gira y se queda viéndome.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Quién es ese sujeto? El tipo de las gafas…

—Ah, ese es Eriol, es hijo de un multimillonario de origen inglés pero que trabaja mayormente en China, desde que nos conocimos se empeñó en saber que ocultaba, así que ahora no puedo perderlo mucho de vista, además que eso es lo que le gusta. Pero bueno… no te preocupes por él, es inofensivo.

—Confio en ti, y si me dices que lo tienes bajo control, está bien.

—No es como si fuera una fiera que domesticar, es solo otra persona que sabe mi secreto.

—Ten cuidado de a quienes le confías esa información.

—Lo sé, desde que decidí arriesgarme a escribir y adoptar una identidad anónima, he tenido que ir con más cuidado del acostumbrado.

—Supongo que este proyecto se debe a algo relacionado con tus libros.

—Si, los medios de comunicación cada vez se ponen mas tercos. Y ni qué decir de las productoras, tengo a diez como mínimo detrás de cada libro. Y con este último hemos tenido que ser más precavidos.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi hermanita sería tan famosa.

—En realidad yo solo tengo dos libros publicados a mi nombre, ya sabes, psicología barata como solías llamarlo tú.

—Aún así, eres altamente exitosa en tu profesión, sin contar la de veces que no he conseguido adquirir ningún boleto para las charlas que sueles dar.

—Si, bueno… lo heredado no se hurta— sonrió ante aquellas palabras, quizá ya sea momento de preguntar—¿Cómo está?

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de todo lo que le hicieron. Sigue con esa sonrisa calmada de siempre. A veces puede ser desquiciante, pero él asegura que ya está mejor.

—¿Te preguntó por mi?

—Sí… hace unos meses, fue la última vez que lo visité. Cuando nos despedimos me dijo que no regresara si es que no lograba hacer que me acompañes. Ya han pasado más de cinco años, Sakura, no es el mismo hombre.

—Lo sé, pero aún no puedo presentarme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Mi agenda está a reventar. Y ahora tengo que hacer unos cuantos retoques en mi sistema de seguridad.

—Bueno, supongo que después de tanto tiempo no puedo reclamar nada.

—Ya te irás enterando de todo poco a poco.

—Y…—duda sobre si hacer la pregunta o no—, ellos, ¿van en serio?

—Lo más en serio que pueden ir dos personas adultas.

—Bueno— respira hondo—, supongo que terminaré acostumbrándome.

—Te sugeriría que te prepares para lo que saldrá en los tabloides.

—Creo que me he estado preparando para eso durante todo este tiempo. Y ahora que te tengo así de cerca, ¿me puedes decir porque demonios has sacado ese libro? ¿Sabes el riesgo que has corrido?

—Lo sé. Pero es justamente lo que tenemos en frente de nuestra propia nariz es lo que más nos cuesta ver. Tú lo has descubierto porque eres mi hermano, y tus vivencias también están representadas en ese libro. Sin embargo ellos no lo saben ni lo sabrán, se creen muy listos pero no lo son. La mejor técnica de juego, es hacerles creer que ellos tienen todo el control.

—¿Y ese disfraz?

—Bueno, como me invitan a tantos eventos, decidí usar otra identidad. La verdad que no está tan mal, de esta manera quitaré muchas sospechas.

—Te recuerdo que tú pseudonimo es _**Lilith Morningstar**_, así que dudo que la gente se vaya a tragar el cuento de que detrás de ese nombre hay un hombre.

—Yo no quiero que crean que soy hombre. Voy a hacerles creer que soy el editor. No te preocupes por si algo pueda salirse de control, tenemos casi todos los posibles errores cubiertos.

—Has creado toda una fortaleza alrededor de quien eres y con quienes trabajas.

—No necesariamente, Eriol logró infiltrarse sin dificultad.

—Un hombre que tiene muchos recursos y contactos, pero yo no creo que eso haya sido una casualidad o error de alguien encargado de tu seguridad.

—Eres muy observador hermano, Eriol es simplemente alguien que necesito tener de mi lado. Y tanto como a mí, a él también le gustan los retos. Yo puse el mayor enigma entre sus manos.

—No estarás pensando...

—No. No soy así, jamás lo fui. Además Eriol es lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarse engañar. Solo está aquí por la diversión que implica este juego de roles.

—Si, bueno— Touya levanta la mano y mira el reloj que lleva en la muñeca—, ya es tarde para ir a la oficina. Mierda— se incorpora rápidamente, quedándose sentado en el piso con las piernas extendidas.

Yo imito su acción y me quedo en la misma posición, sé que es lo que pasa y que dentro de unos minutos recibiré esa llamada, estoy ansiosa, porque será la señal que marcará el inicio de este juego. El verdadero inicio.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? — pregunta Touya.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Estás segura de esto, sabes que en cuanto pongas un pie en esa casa estarán sobre ti, como los buitres, esperando algún movimiento en falso para venir encima tuyo y darte el golpe de gracia.

—Sí hermano, lo sé, pero no soy los restos de un animal muerto. Soy una mujer de veintisiete años, sé defenderme. Ya no soy una niña.

—Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado. No podré ser de mucha ayuda.

—Por eso no te preocupes. No estoy sola.

—Sí, bueno… sigo esperando una explicación a tu aspecto.

Tomoyo había tenido razón, solo unas pocas personas serían capaces de reconocerme,

—Esta bien te dire cual es la otra razón. Está idea surgio cuando estaba en…

La puerta se abre de pronto, aparece Tomoyo sosteniendo un móvil contra su pecho, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar y ella fuera a inmolarse.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto, aunque en el fondo ya se quien es.

—Es la llamada que estabas esperando, es ella Sakura…

Sabía que no iba a demorar en ponerse en contacto conmigo, después de todo, si se quiere jugar se necesita un buen contrincante, y ella definitivamente lo era. Sonreí a mi hermano y me puse de pie, alise una arruga imaginaria del traje y extendí mi mano para que Tomoyo me entregara el aparato.

—Que comience el juego— dije mientras mi mejor amiga deposita con suma delicadeza el móvil sobre la palma de mi mano.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Los personajes de SCC son obra de CLAMP. **_

_**La historia es de mi autoría. **_

**NENÚFAR**

**4**

**TOUYA **

Sakura agarro el teléfono y salió rápidamente de la habitación, siendo seguida por Tomoyo, supongo que después de todo alguien debía estar al pendiente para echarle freno a mi hermana.

Estuve a punto de volver a acostarme en el piso cuando comenzó a sonar mi teléfono en algún lugar, de mala gana me puse de pie y busqué con la mirada mi maletín. Tenía una leve sospecha de quién era la persona que me estaría llamando a esas horas. Cuando por fin encontré mi maletín el teléfono dejó de sonar, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho, por lo que saque el telefono y me quede viendo la pantalla.

Al cabo de dos minutos volvió a sonar, en la pantalla salía un número que no tenía registrado entre mis contactos, normalmente no era muy de contestar este tipo de llamadas, pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que debía contestar.

—Hola.

—_¿Por qué has demorado tanto, jefe?_

—¿Nakuru?— vi a mi alrededor, según mi hermana las paredes tenían oídos, así que debía de andar con cuidado incluso aquí—. Hola —trate de sonar como si hablara con algún conocido—, sí recuerdo que dije que te llamaría, lo que pasa es que han habido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente en la empresa.

—_Ya veo, estás en un lugar no seguro. Bueno, no hay problema. Solo te llamaba para avisarte que desde ahora vayas con más cuidado. Los viejos se han enterado que tu hermana está aquí..._

—Sí, sobre ese tema. Bueno, es que me termine enterando hoy mismo por las noticias.

—_Así que ya lo sabías, supongo que estarás en su piso franco. Sí es lo mejor por ahora..._

—¿Tu tienes algún tipo de información extra?

—_Pues sí. Tu hermana no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento, por así decirlo, en un mes habrá una cena de accionistas y demás. Al parecer anunciaran el compromiso de ella, no se lo digas aún se supone que aún es secreto. Los viejos quieren venderla al mejor postor, así que por ahora están viendo a los candidatos. _

—Esa información no la tenía, es bueno que me hayas llamado.

—_Sí, sí, lo sé. Soy la mejor. Pero ahí no acaba todo jefe, al parecer desde este fin de semana, se van a organizar un sinfín de eventos benéficos en los que irán metiendo a los finalistas, cosa de que vayan conociendo a tu hermana. _

—¿Y qué más me puedes decir de ti? Creo que te debo una comida.

—_Yo te debo la vida jefe, así que esa comida la pagaré yo. Pero deja que termine de contarte. No sé cual es el afán de deshacerse de tu hermana, pero no quieren que llegue a cumplir los veintiocho estando soltera, lo que nos deja un margen de unos meses para descubrir el verdadero objetivo de todo esto. _

—Si, yo es que este día se me complicó un poco y no pude ir a la oficina. Pero tu dime algún día y hora, mi asistente podría organizar lo demás.

—_Sí, denle más trabajo a Nakuru. En fin. Que eso era lo más importante, y por cierto jefe, ya han salido las fotos tuyas y de Yukito Tsukishiro, al menos ya están rondando Twitter. Así que espero que cuando salgas de aquel lugar, te encamines directamente a un restaurante en el que tienes reserva. _

—Pues así quedamos, será agradable intercambiar algo más que noticias de negocios.

—_Te mandaré la dirección del lugar después de colgar, hoy por la tarde no te olvides de ir a la mansión, no puedes ausentarte de esta cena y supongo que tu hermana tampoco. Madre mía, creo que va ha haber mucho más movimiento aquí. Al parecer han agregado a Tomoyo a la lista de asistentes. _

—Listo, me envias un e-mail con los demás detalles.

—_Lo siento jefe, será un resto de día complicado. Pero animate, al menos ahora no estarás solo. Y por cierto, dile a tu hermana que estoy enamorada de su sistema de seguridad, aún no logro ni pasar la primera barrera. Adios jefe, suerte con la cena. _

—Adios.

Nakuru fue la que cortó la llamada, yo me demore uno segundos en recomponerme. Compartir una cena con los ancianos, mi hermana y Tomoyo era solo un modo de castigarme. Seguramente sabrían que hoy había cancelado toda mi agenda o que simplemente no llegue a la oficina. La información que Nakuru me había brindado era valiosa y tenía que encontrar una manera de comunicárselo a mi hermana.

Obviamente ella sería la primera en idear un plan para librarse de esos planes macabros que habían orquestado. Y lo que más me tenía en duda era la razón por la que al parecer a toda costa querían verla casada antes de que cumpliera los veintiocho. De pronto algo vino a mi mente, sonreí de lado, mi hermana no solo era lista, era altamente precavida o mejor dicho, una buena jugadora. Me iba a encantar ver la cara que pondrían cuando se enteraran del pequeño secreto de mi hermana.

Escuche que se acercaban unas cuantas personas, y luego la voz de Tomoyo dando órdenes que no entendía. Mire hacía la puerta y la primera en cruzar el umbral fue mi hermana, esta vez sí era ella. Con el cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, su piel blanca y una mueca en la cara, normalmente no se le veía tan enojada.

—Hermano—dijo pasando por mi lado y sentándose en el asiento en que la encontré cuando llegue—, es necesario que hagas lo que te ha dicho tu asistente— sentí que mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas.

—¿Cómo es que tu sabes que me ha llamado?

—Ya te dije, en esta casa hay oídos y de los biónicos— se giró a verme y me sonrio—, necesito que hagas eso ahora mismo. Y luego de eso Yukito se irá a hacer otras cosas, mientras tanto tu pasaras por tu oficina un rato y luego iras a tu casa y luego a la mansión. Nos veremos ahí para la cena y fingiremos que nos encontramos después de mucho tiempo. No pueden sospechar que nos hemos estado comunicando.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí— volvió a girarse y Tomoyo comenzó a correr de un lado a otro del tocador—. Mi equipo ya se está haciendo cargo, por lo otro no te preocupes tengo a otra persona de extrema confianza a cargo.

—Pensé que tenías cosas que hacer.

—Y las tengo, pero solo haremos una simple modificación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esta noche, Tomoyo se disculpará con sus padres por no poder asistir a la cena. Realmente no creo que les importe que ella cancele, los ancianos se llevarán un enojo, pero no harán nada, no pueden hacer nada. Ella viajará a China junto a Eriol, y ahí estarán un par de días.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo iré a la cena, como te dije, fingiremos que nos vemos después de mucho tiempo y escucharemos lo que nos tengan que decir, aunque ya sospecho algo. Pero bueno, hay que dejarles que disfruten un poco.

Veía el reflejo de mi hermana en el espejo, Tomoyo se encargaba de aplicarle no sé qué tipo de cosas en la cara, supongo que para quitarle el poco maquillaje que tenía. No tenía muchas ganas de salir de aquí, sobre todo porque eso implicaba pasar tiempo con Yukito, aka actual novio de mi ex novia, pero me habían enseñado a no huir de las pequeñas batallas del día a día. Mi teléfono vibro y me dí cuenta que no podía retroceder, ya habían herido a alguien que amo hace años atrás, era momento de poner fin a esto.

—¿Dónde está mi cita de hoy? —dice Yukito mientras entraba a la habitación, como si estuviera queriendo confirmar que no había tiempo para acobardarse.

—Está ahí— respondió Tomoyo sin dejar de atender a mi hermana—, ya sabes, nada de excesos.

—Lo sé, no se preocupen por eso.

—No olvides que mañana tienes otra cosa que hacer— dice mi hermana—, y ahora será mejor que se vayan.

—Nos vemos luego— digo mientras me dirijo a recoger mi maletín y luego hacía la puerta—, te espero en la puerta— le digo a Yukito.

—No demorare.

Camino lentamente por la casa, la verdad es que no ha cambiado mucho este lugar, seguramente mi hermana tendrá que dejar de frecuentarlo a causa de mi descuido, para mí en cierta manera me resulta aliviante, no me gustaba que tuviera este lugar tan cerca de la mansión. Ahora debíamos de tener más cuidado, muchísimo más.

No me apetece mucho almorzar con Yukito, pero no tengo más opción, y no es por el asunto de su relación con Tomoyo, o quizá sí. Sentía mi cabeza hecha un lío, y no podía alejar de mi cabeza toda esa información que me había dado Nakuru.

—¿Estás listo? —me pregunta Yukito.

—No lo creo— digo de mala gana, y es la verdad, no me siento listo para nada en absoluto.

—Vamos a hacer algo sencillo, desde este momento hasta llegar al restaurante no vamos a hablar, vamos a tratar de poner en orden nuestras ideas, y ya cuando estemos ahí seremos capaces de hablarlo tranquilamente, ¿te parece?

—Sí, creo que es la mejor opción.

—Pues vamos allá.

Yukito abrió la puerta y salió el primero al pasillo, como siempre no había nadie, así que caminamos hasta el ascensor, él había sacado su móvil, me percate que no era un smarthphone, era un flip phone, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un teléfono de ese tipo, me entraron muchas ganas de preguntarle los motivos por los que él usaba uno. Pero aún debía esperar a llegar al restaurante.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, así que lo saque, cuando vi el nombre que salía en la pantalla comenzarón a sudarme las manos, si estaba pensando que las cosas de por sí ya eran complicadas, esa llamada podría poner todo mucho peor. Me vi tentado a rechazar la llamada, pero si hacía eso quizá solo lograría empeorar las cosas, respire hondo y respondi.

—Hola...

—Te has demorado más de lo normal en contestar mi llamada.

—Estaba haciendo algunas cosas. ¿Qué pasa?

—No has venido a la oficina.

—Si no me equivoco, avise para cancelar mi agenda.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que me importa. Bueno, solo quiero saber si iras a la cena.

—No tengo más opción.

—Bueno, entonces te veré esta noche. Adios.

Como era su costumbre corto ella primero, para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la planta principal, apenas se abrieron las puertas Yukito guardó su teléfono y salió rápidamente hacia la salida y se posicionó en frente de la gran puerta de metal, pensé que me diria algo, pero en cambio rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y la puerta comenzó a abrirse, contrario a como pensé que me sentiría, su contacto me dio tranquilidad, sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, luego el comenzo a reirse como si le hubiera contado un chiste buenisimo. De manera natural me sentí contagiado por su risa, mientras avanzabamos por la calle, no dejábamos de reír, sentía como si no lo hubiera hecho en miles de años. Reconocí un auto de mi empresa y nos dirigi hasta donde estaba aparcado.

Yukito dejo de abrazarme, espero a que abriera la puerta, le indique que entrara el primero, antes de subir di un vistazo a lo largo de toda la calle, solo era para confirmar que estaba ahí, sonreí para mis adentros, los tabloides se vendrían abajo con los rumores de los próximos minutos.

No fue necesario decirle al chofer a qué lugar debía llevarnos, Nakuru había ultimado todos los detalles. Yo ya sabía que nos dirigimos al Dentsu Building ubicado en el barrio de Shiodome, era uno de mis lugares favoritos en Tokyo, porque tenía unos buenos restaurantes y además era de los que eran frecuentados muy poco por los ancianos, lo que me brindaba un poco de privacidad.

El viaje fue ameno, agradecí aquel silencio, estaba comenzando a poner en orden mis ideas, primero lo de Sakura, ella seguramente ya estaría enterada y planeando sus movimientos, segundo Tomoyo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer respecto a ella, a menos que hubiera una máquina que retrocediera el tiempo, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, pero no me estaba costando mucho el aceptar la nueva realidad, y por último, aquella llamada, está noche seguramente que no podría escapar de ella, pero ya no podía seguir escapando, debía enfrentarla y dejar las cosas claras. El auto se detuvo y fui el primero en bajar.

—Vaya, así que no has cambiado mucho tus gustos— fue lo primero Yukito cuando salió del auto.

—Siempre me ha apasionado este lugar.

—Ya lo veo, parece que hay cosas que no cambian.

—Así es.

Ingresamos al establecimiento y el metre nos llevó hasta una habitación privada, no hubo necesidad ni de ver la carta, nos trajeron una diversidad de alimentos, al parecer los días de ayuno me estaban pasando factura, ya que en cuanto vi las bandejas mi estómago comenzó a exigirme algo que procesar.

Yukito tampoco puso mucho empeño en tratar de comenzar una conversación, así que durante una hora solo intercambiamos comentarios positivos sobre la comida, hasta que ya no pudimos comer más.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no como de esta manera— dijo Yukito mientras se desataba el nudo de su corbata.

—Yo también, hace varias semanas que no tengo una comida como Dios manda.

—Bueno— mi mejor amigo sonrió—, creo que ya hemos tenido tiempo más que suficiente para poder dejar claras nuestras ideas.

—Sí— contestó mientras me siento de manera correcta—, aunque no sé de qué tenemos que hablar. No es como si yo hubiera tenido algo con Tomoyo o como si tuviera que ceder algún tipo de título de propiedad. No supe manejar la situación, deje que me llenaran la cabeza de tonterías y cuando las cosas se complicaron no pude hacer nada por ayudarla.

—Pero si yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso— me dice él—, sé muy bien que fuiste un estúpido, pero espero que eso haya cambiado con los años. No puedo decirte cuales son los pensamientos de Tomoyo, porque eso es responsabilidad de ella y ya buscará el momento de hablar contigo, yo solo estoy aquí para decirte que ya es momento.

—¿Momento de qué?

—¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la secundaria hicimos una promesa?

—¿Una promesa? —comienzo a revisar entre mis recuerdos de aquella época, pero no hay mucho.

—No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Sería mejor si me ayudas a recordar.

—Me hiciste prometer que si en algún momento terminabas convertido en un autómata, hiciera todo lo posible porque volvieras a ser quien eras y que te recordara cuál era tu objetivo en la vida.

—Vaya tonteria— digo mientras siento como mis manos comienzan a sudar.

Veo como Yukito se pone de pie y al llegar a mi lado, su mano se posiciona en mi hombro y lo comienza a presionar con fuerza, llega un momento en el que ya no puedo resistir el dolor.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —me quito su mano de encima y quedamos cara a cara.

—Me diste permiso de hacer eso, sobre todo si dabas una respuesta como esa.

—¿Pero tu de que vas?

—Voy de una persona que quiere ayudar a su amigo a retomar su camino.

—Sabes— digo mientras vuelvo a sentarme—, estoy cansado, estaba pensando en darte una paliza, pero no tengo ni fuerzas para eso.

—Touya— Yukito coloca su mano sobre mi hombro—, Sakura me busco porque sabía que ibas a necesitar ayuda. Eres el mejor abogado de todo Japón, no has perdido ningún caso, eso es lo bueno, lo malo son los clientes que te fueron asignados.

—Lo sé. Fue como entablar una guerra conmigo mismo, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Las cosas están hechas.

—Yo no estoy reclamando eso, solo quiero que sepas, que cuando quieras cambiar de rumbo, estaremos aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte.

—Sí, bueno… ¿qué te parece que por ahora comience contándome que ha sido de tu vida en estos años que no te he visto?

—Bueno— Yukito regresa a su lugar y se sienta enfrente— ¿Por donde quieres que comience?

—Después de nuestra pelea, el día que nos enteramos que mi madre tenía familia.

—Ya veo que no pierdes el gusto por los drama.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, algunas manías son de por vida.

Ni en mis sueños más locos me hubiera llegado a imaginar que terminaría volviendo a hablar con mi mejor amigo, por no decir el único amigo que había tenido. Ahora viéndolo en frente me doy cuenta de todas las malas decisiones que he tomado. Pero como dije, no puedo dar marcha atrás y mucho menos lamentarme. Seguiré adelante, pero esta vez será hacia la liberación.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Los personajes de SCC son obra de CLAMP. **_

_**La historia es de mi autoría. **_

**5**

**Syaoran **

Y una vez más volvía a comprobar que Murphy tenía razón, "si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal", no debería de haber confiado ese proyecto a Meiling, normalmente no solía encargarle nada importante a ella, no porque fuera mala trabajadora, sino porque este trabajo no era lo suyo, no le gusta, lo odia.

Estaba de pie viendo los rascacielos de la ciudad, muchas veces esto me ayudaba a disipar el dolor de cabeza, pero ahora parecía que lo empeoraba. De pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono, apenas había llegado a la empresa le había dicho a mi secretaria que no me pasara ninguna llamada y que cancelara la agenda de hoy. Mi secretaria no era para nada torpe, así que si el teléfono estaba sonando era porque se trataba de esa persona.

—No puedo creer que ahora tenga que enfrentarme a este sujeto—dije mientras me acercaba a mi escritorio—, perfecto, este día no puede ir a peor—, agarre la bocina y la descolgué—. Li, al habla.

—_¡Hola!_—su entusiasmo solo causo que mi dolor de cabeza aumentará, si es que era posible—, _¿qué tal primo? ¿Alguna novedad?_

—No— mentí—, todo está tal y como lo dejaste hace… cierto, hace tres años que decidiste dimitir de tu puesto y dejarme todo el trabajo pesado a mí.

—_¿Estás teniendo un mal día?_

—¿Tú que crees?—me senté en mi silla—, esto está peor cada vez. No logramos captar ningún proyecto, bueno, tenia mis esperanzas puestas en Lilith Morningstar, pero ni siquiera he logrado dar con su editor. Ni siquiera sé donde es la sede de su editorial.

Ya no podía más, para ser un viernes las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien, primero nos cancelaron el proyecto que ya teníamos avanzado, no conseguimos echarle el guante a Lilith, y como cereza del pastel, esa noche mi madre me había organizado otra cita a ciegas. Perfecto. Un comienzo de fin de semana perfecto. Desajuste el nudo de mi corbata y comencé a girar mi silla de un lado a otro, eran cosas que hacía cada que me ponía nervioso.

—_¿Ya estás girando tu silla?_

Odiaba que me conociera tanto, incluso mis más minúsculas manías, como deseaba poder ser como él, sin preocuparme por nada. Por no tener la obligación de buscar una mujer adecuada y que fuera aceptada por la familia, casarse y procrear. Parecía que mi vida ya había sido diseñada, lo único mío parecían ser los diálogos de la historia, porque ni los contextos eran creados por mí. Era como un títere, Syaoran debes estudiar esto, Syaoran tienes que casarte rápido, Syaoran debes tener un hijo varón. Syaoran esto, Syaoran lo otro. Incluso los títeres de la calle tenían una existencia mejor que la mía.

—No jodas, Eriol— estaba cansado de ser correcto.

—_Eh, eh… no te desquites conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un débil. _

—No tengo energías para discutir ahora, así que dime para qué has llamado y cuelga.

—_He conseguido establecer contacto con alguien cercano a Lilith Morningstar._

—¿Qué?—dije mientras me ponía de pie de golpe—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Me detuve a pensar un minuto, conocía los métodos de Eriol, así que un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda.

—_¿Qué demonios has hecho?_

—Yo...

—No— lo interrumpí—, no digas nada. Quizá están grabando esta llamada, ya te llamo yo…

Colgué rápidamente la llamada, y volví a coger el teléfono pero esta vez para llamar a otra persona, ahora debía comenzar a llamar a la gente necesaria para cubrir este fallo en la seguridad, seguramente esa llamada de Eriol era un mensaje de rescate, diablos, solo un sujeto como él lograba meterse en problemas cada dos por tres, como si ya no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones, ahora debía de encargarme de rescartar a mi primo. Lo cual parecía que era otra de mis responsabilidades, siempre limpiando el desorden que él ocasiona. Aún así, sus palabras habían abierto un nuevo hilo de pensamiento en mi mente, Lilith Morningstar.

Se decía que el imperio de Lilith Morningstar era infranqueable, algunos rumores decían que incluso algunos paparazzi desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, es como un gran agujero negro que absorbe todo lo que atenta contra su anonimato. No se sabe quién es, de dónde es, su edad, no se sabe absolutamente nada de esa persona, lo único que podía asegurar a un cincuenta por ciento, era su género, el cual deduje por su seudónimo.

Lilith Morningstar comenzó a hacer noticia, cuando de un día para otro se coronó como la reina de los thriller, había algo en sus libros que a la gente le gustaba, hasta ahora tenía diez títulos publicados a su nombre, en su primer año como escritora pasó desapercibida, publicó cinco libros de golpe, sin miedo al fracaso, en su segundo año comenzó a ser la comidilla del público universitario, de ahí sólo comenzó un ascenso hacia el éxito.

El sonido de la puerta de mi despacho abriéndose me saca de mi ensoñación. Y cual es mi sorpresa al ver a mi primo de pie a quince metros de mi escritorio. Colgué el teléfono antes de que alguien llegara a contestarme.

—Es de mala educación cortar una llamada mientras la otra persona está hablando— dice mientras comienza a caminar hacia mí.

No podía ser cierto, o es que el cielo me odiaba o simplemente yo había nacido con una suerte del carajo. Las manos comienzan a sudarme, la presencia de Eriol en la empresa solo significan una cosa, problemas, más de los que ya tengo. Por puro instinto agarro un bolígrafo y comienzo a jugar con él entre mis dedos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya estaba planeando un rescate, como tienes la costumbre de meterte en problemas.

—Yo también te extrañe, primito— sus palabras están llenas de mensajes ocultos—. Tenía pensado decirte las cosas con delicadeza, pero veo que no estás de humor para hablar conmigo.

—Volveré a repetir la pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?

Eriol sonríe ante mis palabras y sigue caminando, es como si mis palabras las hubiera dicho a la puerta de mi oficina.

—Sabes, este lugar era mi favorito cuando trabajaba aquí. Me gustaba llegar todas las mañanas y pararme aquí viendo los rascacielos, podía sentir que tenía todo el poder. Era simplemente… increíble.

—¿Has venido porque te has puesto sentimental?

Me pongo de pie, ya que está a menos de dos metros de distancia, no me gusta admitirlo pero mi primo me pone de los nervios, todo mi cuerpo entra en modo alerta cuando él está alrededor. Tengo que estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, no se sabe con qué tipo de sorpresa puede salir de un momento a otro.

—Ya veo…—dice mientras rosa con sus dedos la superficie de cristal de mi escritorio—, has cambiado todo, bien… eso está bien.

Sin embargo él no se detiene, sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la gran pared de cristal que separa al resto de la empresa de mi oficina. Se queda mirando a través del cristal mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Se siente muy bien volver a tener esta vista, es… como decirlo de manera correcta, ah sí, revitalizante. Es como tomarte cinco tazas de café por la mañana.

—Me estoy cansando de esto, así que lo mejor es que me digas que demonios estas haciendo aquí, entrando como si nada en mi empresa.

—Syaoran, deberías relajarte un poco, no vengo a quitarte el puesto, no te olvides que dimití hace años. Solo he venido en representación de alguien.

—¿Como que en representación de alguien?

Eriol sonrie ante mi pregunta, toma una respiración profunda y descruza los brazos para meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Esto puede ser solo una treta para que intente sabotearnos algún proyecto, o puede que esté diciendo la verdad.

—Habla de una vez— digo mientras comienzo a presionar el botón del bolígrafo, de alguna manera hacer eso me ayuda a calmarme—, no tengo todo el día para estar jugando al gato y al ratón.

—Vengo en representación de Lilith Morningstar, quiere hacer negocios con tu empresa, al parecer ha estado investigando y le ha gustado cómo es que manejas tus producciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Lilith Morningstar?

—Sí. ¿Acaso tienes problemas de oído o que?

—¿Cómo has logrado establecer contacto con ella? Yo llevo años...

—Años siguiendo su rastro y nunca has estado ni mínimamente cerca de saber su verdadera identidad o de descubrir quienes son su entorno más cercano.

—Yo que tu mediría mis palabras—, sé que tiene razón, pero ya tengo suficiente con el comite y mi madre comiendome la cabeza por mi incompetencia.

—Solo te digo la verdad, nunca has llegado a estar cerca de nada. Sin embargo yo sin proponermelo, he descubierto quien es. Anda primo, admite que te carcome el alma no haber sido tú quien lo descubriera. Admite que te duele que yo te haya ganada en uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos...

—¡Callate!

Mi reacción es rápida e inesperada, de un momento a otro tengo a Eriol contra la pared de cristal mientras yo lo sostengo por la solapa, siento mi cabeza a punto de explotar, lo único que me apetece en ese instante es golpearlo y quitarle esa sonrisa tonta que tiene en la cara.

—Estas colmando mi paciencia— digo entre dientes—, así que dime la verdad, querido primo, si no quieres que al salir de aquí le falte un diente a tu dentadura perfecta.

—Sabía que seguías siendo el mismo emocional de siempre, pero no pensé que me costaría tan poco hacerte perder el control. Te estas haciendo vulnerable primo—su sonrisa se hace más amplia—, y dejame decirte que eso no te lo puedes permitir ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres Eriol? ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de que plantes tu culo aquí?

—Ya te dije, vengo a hacer negocios.

—No te creo. Lilith Morningstar es una fortaleza infranqueable, nadie puede traspasar las barreras que ha construido. Así que deja de querer jugar conmigo y dime tus verdaderas intenciones.

—Primero que nada— Eriol coloca sus manos sobre mis puños—, me vas a ir soltando porque no quiero arruinarme el traje. Segundo, yo no soy un mentiroso, y eso lo debes saber muy bien. Tercero, de verdad suéltame si no quieres terminar internado en el hospital por una semana.

—Primero me llamas— hago mas fuerte mi agarre—, me haces creer que estás en problemas y que debo de ir a ayudarte como siempre, pero oh sorpresa, de pronto estás de pie ante mi en mi oficina. ¿Cómo quieres que interprete eso? Y luego me vienes a decir que Lilith Morningstar quiere hacer negocios conmigo, ¿te crees que soy estúpido?

—Un poco sí, pero eso ya lo solucionaremos, por ahora suéltame y esas personas que están ahí detrás te explicaran todo.

—¿Personas?

—Sí.

—¿Qué personas?

—Si me sueltas y te giras vas a ver de quien te hablo.

Con el tiempo he aprendido que más vale pájaro en mano que cientos volando, así que sin soltar a Eriol giro mi cabeza y veo que en el inicio de los escalones hay una chica de cabello rubio tecleando cosas en su teléfono, no sé cuántos años tiene, pero se me hace muy menuda en comparación a sus otros acompañantes.

Esos tipos parecen medir más de dos metros, se nota que son los encargados de la seguridad, el típico traje negro y las gafas de sol aunque estemos dentro de una habitación. Puedo deducir de inmediato que se trata de verdaderos profesionales y no solo de gorilas pagados. Aunque yo tengo mis propios conocimientos, no puedo creerme capaz de someter a esos diez tipos, en caso de que solo fueran diez.

—Señor Li— habla la chica—, le agradecería que dejara libre a ese sujeto— mi mirada viaja de la chica a Eriol, quien parece estar haciendo un puchero.

—¿Sujeto? ¿Soy solo eso? ¿Un sujeto?

¿Es que acaso estos dos se conocen de algo? ¿Acaso es ella?

—No quiero verme obligada a usar la fuerza bruta señor Li, así que se lo pediré amablemente por una segunda vez. Deje libre a ese sujeto.

—Ya escuchaste a la dama— dice Eriol.

Antes de dejarlo en libertad lo presiono con más fuerza y acerco mi rostro al suyo, lo suficiente para poder decirle un par de cosas y que los demás visitantes no se enteren.

—No hemos acabado aún, y como esto se trate de una jugarreta tuya, te vas a enterar primito, te vas a enterar.

—Si… si…—susurra Eriol—, ya lo solucionaremos luego.

Suelto a Eriol, este se arregla el traje y comienza a caminar hacia la chica, de pronto me siento más nervioso, me doy cuenta que he tirado el boli por algún lugar. Acaso esa chica es, no, no puede ser.

—¿Un sujeto? ¿Eso es lo que soy?— dice Eriol apenas llega hacia donde esta la chica.

—Al menos para mí, eso es lo que eres.

—Cuando la vea, le voy a contar de lo mal que me estas tratando.

—No te olvides que ella te esta haciendo el favor a ti, y no al contrario. Mantén eso en tu cerebro de calamar. ¿Entendido?

¿Cerebro de calamar? ¿Iba Eriol a permitir que una chiquilla le hablara así?

—Sí señora.

Sí, al parecer esa chiquilla o mejor dicho, esa señorita, tenía el poder suficiente como para poder hablarle a mi primo de la manera que quisiera, aunque no sabía si ella sabía quién era él.

—Bien. Una vez solucionado esto…

Ella dirigió su mirada a mí, sentí que me revisaba con ojos de rayos x, peor que eso, me sentí desnudo ante su mirada y su presencia comenzó a adquirir un aura extraña. Trague saliva y me prepare para lo que fuera.

Su cabello era rubio, no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre belleza, pero me parecía que ese no era su cabello verdadero. Sus ojos eran de color café claro, parecía no llevar maquillaje, y su vestimenta distaba mucho de parecer alguien importante. Podía ver detrás de ella a Eriol escribiendo cosas en su teléfono, parecía un niño al que habían castigado sin razón alguna. En ese instante simplemente quería salir corriendo, esta señorita me daba miedo, lamentablemente solo había una salida, quedarme de pie y esperar a que ella llegara hasta mí. Los minutos me parecieron eternos. Pero de pronto estaba ella ahí, frente a mis ojos.

—Mucho gusto—extendió su mano—, soy Tom, la asistente personal de Lilith Morningstar.

¿Había dicho asistente personal? ¿Que tipo de nombre era ese para una chica? Pero lo más importante de todo, ¿realmente había dicho Lilith Morningstar?


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Los personajes de SCC son obra de CLAMP. **_

_**La historia es de mi autoría. **_

**6**

**Tomoyo**

—Lo siento por la escena que se encontró— decía Syaoran Li, heredero de las grandes corporaciones Li—, normalmente no suelo comportarme de esa manera.

—Mentira— dijo Eriol entre dientes, mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Creo que sería mejor si hablamos en privado— digo mientras doy por terminado nuestro estrechamiento de manos—, pueden esperar fuera— digo dirigiéndome al equipo de Vladimir—, y tú también— le digo a Eriol.

—Está bien— dice sin poner pegas.

Siento que en cualquier momento voy a tomarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo hasta que su cara se ponga azul. Guardo mis instintos asesinos para otro momento y me concentro en el otro sujeto peligroso.

Eriol me había informado mucho antes de la pequeña obsesión que su primo tenía por Lilith Morningstar, y que esa había sido una de las principales razones por las que el término interesándose también. Para Eriol esto era entretenimiento, y también una manera de vengarse de la familia de su madre, me había advertido que su primo en cambio, parecía tener algo más personal con Lilith. Mientras más tiempo pasamos juntos, más me convenzo de que hay algo en su persona que no termina de agradarme del todo, pero Sakura ya había dado la orden, así que no tenía más opción.

—Mientras venía a verlo, su primo me puso al tanto del interés que siente por mi jefa— dije retrocediendo unos pasos, estableciendo una distancia prudencial y profesional.

—Sí, de alguna manera podría decirse que tengo una pequeña obsesión con ella.

—Espero que esa obsesión tenga solución...

—Creo que sería mejor si hablamos en otro lugar.

—¿Qué hay de malo con su oficina?

—Digamos que no es tan segura, si no tiene inconveniente nos dirigiremos a otra oficina en esta misma planta, pero que no haya sido visitada por nadie más que yo.

—Está bien.

Syaoran sonríe y me hace un gesto para que me dirija hacia la salida. Por ahora parece inofensivo, pero no termina de cuadrarme del todo, no puedo leer nada en sus palabras o en sus acciones, ni siquiera en sus gestos.

—No se preocupen — digo cuando salgo de la oficina y veo a todos de pie, incluso Eriol parece estar más alerta—, el señor Li me ha ofrecido ir a un lugar más cómodo para nuestra conversación. Esperen aquí a que regrese.

—Como usted ordene señorita —me responde Vladimir.

—Sígame por favor —dice Syaoran en cuanto comienza a caminar.

—Parece que no hay muchos trabajadores en esta planta.

—Bueno, por órdenes de los directivos, es que la planta en la que está el presidente debe estar mayormente vacía, para evitar el espionaje empresarial y esas cosas. Yo personalmente creo que es innecesario, cuando alguien quiere espiar hace lo que sea necesario.

—Sí, en eso tiene razón. Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar.

—Detrás de esa puerta está el lugar donde podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

—Esta bien.

La puerta parece de cualquier otra oficina, Syaoran la abre y hace que entre yo primero, obviamente el interior no tiene nada que ver con el exterior, parece haber sido diseñado y decorado por un especialista. Todo el piso esta cubierto por algún tipo de alfombra, hay una pequeña antesala en la que se dejan los zapatos, el material es suave al contacto. Mientras voy avanzando un poco más, encuentro que este lugar fácilmente podría ser una pequeña habitación, el color verde sobresale pero no llega a ser incómodo.

—Un lugar acogedor— digo como halago.

—Sí, bueno, lo diseño mi prima y lo decore yo. Después de todo soy quien más usa este lugar, por no decir que el único.

—Es agradable, de verdad.

—Gracias. Por favor tome asiento donde quiera.

—Está bien— escojo sentarme en un un sillón individual que está al lado de la pared de cristal.

—Aquí tienes, no sé que tomas, así que te traje agua y una bebida light.

—Gracias. Los dos estan bien.

—Entonces— comienza a hablar mientras se sienta—. Es verdad eso de que quieren hacer negocios con nosotros.

—Sí, pero no con todo el conjunto Li, con usted específicamente.

—¿Conmigo?

Syaoran parece sorprendido, y me apuesto lo que sea a que por dentro está gritando como un fan que va a conocer a su artista favorito.

—Sí. Tenemos bien sabido que la familia Li es la más prestigiosa de toda China, y no hay que dejar de lado que son una de las familias más influyentes en todo el continente, compitiendo con los Hiragizawa y los Amamiya.

—Ya veo— Syaoran toma una posición relajada y estira sus brazos a lo largo de todo ese mueble, sonríe mientras se cruza de piernas—, esto resulta un poco raro ¿no cree?

—No lo entiendo.

—Primero la llamada de mi primo, después de casi seis meses de no saber de él, que se presente en mi oficina como si nada, y luego usted, viene a ofrecerme el que sería el trabajo de mis sueños. No puede negarme que todo esto es algo raro.

Muy bien, es perspicaz, eso hará todo esto más interesante y divertido.

—Tiene razón, esto no ha sido al azar.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente desea de mí, Tom? Dudo mucho que su verdadero nombre sea Tom...

—Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji— respondo—, única heredera de los Daidouji y tercera en línea de secuencia en la herencia de la familia Amamiya. ¿Algo más que quiera saber?

—¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Yo de usted no quiero nada— bebo un poco de agua—, pero mi jefa está interesada en que sea usted el que se encargue de la producción de la película de uno de sus libros.

—Sabe— Syaoran coloca sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y me mira directamente—, llevo muchos años siendo el títere de mi propia madre. Así que sé detectar cuando alguien quiere usarme.

—Creo que no me está entendiendo.

—No, es usted, señorita Daidouji la que no está entendiendo qué pasa. No pienso ser el títere de nadie más, sé que esta es una oportunidad que solo se presenta una vez en la vida. Pero estoy harto de que todo el mundo me quiera ver la cara de estúpido. Dígale a su jefa que si ella quiere hacer negocios conmigo, que venga directamente a buscarme. Esa va a ser la única manera en la que yo me pueda llegar a plantear el aceptar ese trabajo.

Eriol tenía razón, era muy fácil lograr que Syaoran hiciera las cosas que uno quería, era inteligente pero demasiado visceral, no se detenía a reflexionar mucho, así que no era una sorpresa que su empresa se encontrara en la bancarrota, si no se iban a pique era porque justamente él era un Li, y los Li son gente que no dan las cosas por muertas jamás. Seguro cuando ellos se enteren de lo que había hecho Syaoran se verían tentados a echarlo de la empresa, pero no podrían, era el único que hacía lo que ellos querían, además de estar primero en la línea de sucesión.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente señor Li, yo llamare a mi jefa saliendo de este edificio. Mientras tanto, tiene siete días para pensar muy bien su decisión, que obviamente no será la final, dentro de quince días si usted sigue rechazando la propuesta, no tendremos más opción que aceptar su negativa. Pero por ahora, tómese el tiempo de pensarlo.

—¿Acaso ha escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

—Claro que le he escuchado, pero le estoy dando una opción diferente. Muchas veces tenemos que tomarnos un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas.

—Pero si le estoy diciendo que…

—Bueno— me pongo de pie—, ha sido agradable hablar con usted señor Li, estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos en algún momento, estaré esperando su respuesta dentro de siete o quince días. Si tiene alguna duda sobre que tipo de beneficios tendría usted, puede consultarlo con Eriol.

Camine rápidamente hacia la salida, me puse los zapatos y salí de aquel lugar. Syaoran había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para notar que nuestro objetivo era usarlo, pero no había notado el beneficio que podría suponer para él, si en lugar de pensar que lo queríamos usar, hubiera visto el otro lado de la moneda, que era aliarse con nosotros quizá su respuesta hubiera sido otra. Esperaba que en estos días pudiera tener las cosas claras. Y no echara a la basura esta oportunidad de ser libre.

—¿Qué tal? —me pregunta Eriol en cuanto me ve llegar.

—No ha estado mal, ¿que tal ustedes?

—Vladimir no es muy conversador— dice Eriol encogiéndose de hombros—, por otro lado he recibido una llamada.

—Hablemos de eso en el auto.

—Sí— dice Eriol viendo algo o alguien a mis espaldas—, lo mejor será salir de aquí.

—Vámonos— ordenó.

Vladimir encabeza la marcha, Eriol y yo estamos prácticamente rodeados por los guardaespaldas, estamos en el piso veinticinco. Subimos al ascensor con Vladimir, mientras los demás van bajando las escaleras, les pido que tengan cuidado, además que no hay prisa, tenemos a otro grupo esperándonos abajo.

—Hemos reaccionado tarde— dice Eriol mientras vamos llegando a la planta principal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mira— Eriol me entrega su teléfono.

Eran fotos que mostraban a Eriol hablando con Syaoran, momentos previos a que este lo arrinconara contra el cristal, también hay fotos de mi mano extendida hacia Syaoran. No se ve mi cara, pero eso no significa que no hayan podido tomar alguna foto donde salga.

—¿Cómo es que han logrado tomar fotos? —preguntó mientras le devuelvo el teléfono.

—Estamos en China querida, lo que me sorprende es que no se hayan filtrado las conversaciones. Y no solo eso, aquí teniendo un dron y una buena cámara puedes hacer fotos de lo que quieras.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —pregunto.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Exacto, estas fotos son solo una broma pesada por parte de mi padre.

—¿Pero quién se pone a jugar con la privacidad de alguien?

—Gente como mi padre, que se aburre y busca cómo pasar sus días de ocio.

—¿Tu padre?

—Sí. No te preocupes, puede ser un tanto desquiciado, pero jamás haría algo en contra de su propio hijo o de su sobrino favorito. Vamos, dilo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que estás pensando.

—Qué rarito eres.

—¿Sí verdad?— Eriol sonríe, pero esa alegría no llega a sus ojos.

El silencio se instala entre nosotros, Eriol se queda viendo la pantalla de su teléfono, no sé cómo actuar ante esta situación. Normalmente trataría de hacer alguna broma o trataría de animar, claro que eso funcionaria, si esa persona no fuera Eriol Hiragizawa, amante de los enigmas. Estoy segura de que Sakura encontraría las palabras adecuadas para él, es raro verlo así, algo triste. Creo que me acostumbre tanto a verlo alegre, diciendo cualquier tontería, que me había olvidado de que también debe tener recuerdos tristes.

—No este triste, joven Eriol...— dice alguien a mis espaldas.

Del susto doy un grito y pego un salto, cuando me doy cuenta es Vladimir el que ha hablado, tengo la costumbre de casi olvidar su presencia, ya que no es una persona que hable mucho cuando estamos rodeados de gente que no es de su total confianza. Colocó una mano en mi pecho y trato de controlar la respiración, este ha sido un gran susto.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, es solo que… me ha dado un buen susto.

—Lo siento señorita— dice Vladimir.

—No hay problema Vladimir, es solo que me había olvidado de que nos estabas acompañando. Yo debería pedir disculpas.

—No tiene que disculparse, es algo que siempre le ocurre a usted señorita...

—Vaya Vladimir— dice Eriol dirigiendo su atención a nuestro jefe de seguridad—, es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo más que monosílabos.

—Vladimir lleva trabajando conmigo desde que tengo quince años— digo—, le cuesta mucho entrar en confianza con la gente, pero una vez que lo hace es muy difícil detener su conversación. Pero ha mejorado mucho en cuanto a controlar su verborrea.

—Bueno, eso solo significa que esta noche vamos a celebrar con pizza y cerveza— anuncia Eriol, como si necesitara excusas para comer pizza y emborracharse—, ¿que era lo que me querías decir Vladimir? Antes de que nuestra muy amable acompañante te interrumpiera con su grito.

—Bueno, no era algo realmente importante, solo que no debería sentirse triste por cosas del pasado. Lo que importa es el ahora, nosotros como trabajadores de seguridad lo sabemos muy bien, nunca se sabe si llegaremos a casa por la noche o al día siguiente, aunque no lo parezca, vivimos la vida intensamente. Recuerde joven Eriol, que eso del pasado, ese dolor, ha hecho que ahora esté aquí, y no es porque la conozca desde hace muchos años. Pero Tomoyo es agradable cuando se lo propone.

—¡Vladimir! —protesto, soy traicionada por mi propio guardaespaldas.

—Tienes razón Vladimir— Eriol se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y vuelve a aparecer ese brillo travieso en sus ojos—, ¡esta noche pizza y cerveza para todos!— dice mientras me abraza por los hombros y las puertas del ascensor se abren.

Los trabajadores que hay por ahí se giran a vernos, sonríen y luego siguen con su camino. Somos escoltados hasta nuestra ban, una vez ahí me siento mucho más relajada, no lo quería decir, pero desde que había ingresado a ese edificio me había sentido observada.

—Eriol, ¿no te has sentido observado?

—Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Pero supongo que se debe a que normalmente no reciben visitas de tanta gente.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón.

—¿Hacía donde?— pregunta Vladimir mientras se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

—Hacia la Oriental Pearl Tower— responde Eriol al instante.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—La Oriental Pearl Tower es una de las edificaciones más emblemáticas de Shangai, no puedes venir aquí y no pasarte al menos por ese lugar, vamos Tomoyo, todavía quedan unas horas de día, y además nuestro vuelo de regreso sale mañana al medio día. Anda vamos, tienes que ir a ese lugar, te vas a quedar alucinada.

—Está bien— respondo, me es difícil negarle algo a alguien que pide algo con tanto entusiasmo—. Ahora llamare a Sakura, así que por favor no hagan mucho ruido.

—No hay problema.

Para evitar algún tipo de filtración de información o hacker, con Sakura solo nos comunicamos por llamadas de teléfono, pero no por cualquier sistema de llamadas, tenemos nuestra propia empresa de comunicación y una gran montaña de barreras contra hackers y virus. Como mayor prevención usamos teléfonos de diseño flip, obviamente tengo otro telefono por el que le mando mensajes al Telegram, pero esas conversaciones son más de estilo entre amigas. Cuando se trata de negocios utilizó la línea segura.

—_Hola_— me responde.

—¿Qué tal la cena de ayer? —pregunto.

—_En general fue muy bien, no les sentó muy bien que no estuvieras presente. _

—Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

—_Aunque no te lo creas te digo la verdad. Me dieron el encargo de comunicarte que desde ahora, todos los últimos fines de semana de cada mes, debes estar presente en el evento de beneficencia que se organice. _

—¿Se creen que no tengo vida?

—_Lo mismo les dije, pero no aceptaron pretextos, así que estamos atadas a eso hasta nuevo aviso. Pero se me ha ocurrido un plan para aguarles la fiesta, pero eso ya te lo contaré luego, cuando sea el momento. Por ahora cuéntame, ¿cuales son las buenas nuevas?_

—Fue tal y como planeaste.

—_¿Crees que te llame de aquí a una semana?_

—Lo dudo. Quizá un poco antes o a los diez días, no pude sacar nada en claro.

—_Bueno, eso no importa, seguro que cuando conozca a mi editor se terminará convenciendo. _

—¿Sigues queriendo hacer eso?

—_Sí, aunque no lo veas ahora, es la mejor opción. _

—Está bien, dije que te apoyaría así que dime que necesitas que haga ahora.

—_Ahora descansa, amiga, lo necesitas. Ya hablaremos mañana con más calma…_

—Sí, bueno, Eriol tiene muchos planes para estas horas que nos quedan aquí.

—_Tomoyo, relajate un poco, tus padres están bien. Yukito está encargándose de ese pequeño asunto, yo estoy en la mansión, pero no te preocupes, me he asegurado de que no haya nada. _

—Siempre tomas riesgos innecesarios.

—_No creo que sean riesgos innecesarios, se trata simplemente de engatusar a la presa. _

—Sakura…

—_Tomoyo, hazme caso y relájate. Te veo mañana. _

—Me ha colgado— pienso.

Sakura está llegando a ser demasiado arriesgada, no puedo creer que de buenas a primeras se hubiera ido a dormir a la mansión. A menos que haya una razón más grande para acceder a eso. Sin embargo ella me ha pedido que me relaje, respiró hondo tres veces, seguiré el consejo de mi mejor amiga.

—Qué te parece si en lugar de esperar a llegar al hotel, nos comemos la pizza y tomamos la cerveza por ahí.

—¡Joder!—dice Eriol con los ojos abiertos como platos—, Vladimir, pisa el acelerador, aquí nuestra jefa está con ganas de fiesta.

Estoy segura que al día siguiente me arrepentiré de haber dicho esas palabras, pero lo que importa es el ahora.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de SCC son obra de CLAMP.**

**La historia es de mi autoría.**

**NENÚFAR**

**7**

**Sakura**

Estaba segura de que mi inesperada desaparición de la mansión pondría de muy mal humor a mucha gente, pero ya había pasado tres días enteros ahí y estaba comenzando a angustiarme, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Y no había mejor excusa que salir de compras para tener un atuendo adecuado para la reunión de esa noche.

En la cena que ofrecieron cuando apenas se habían enterado de mi llegada, habían soltado la noticia de sopetón, tendría que casarme el próximo año, me entregaron una carpeta con fotos y detalles personales de cada "candidato", mi hermano hizo lo posible por no perder los nervios. Y yo hice lo posible por no soltarles un ultimátum de mi parte. No era el momento, no era el lugar, aún debía esperar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta mi mejor amiga, trayéndome a la realidad.

—Estaría bien ver algunas tiendas. Es sobre todo para despistar a nuestros amigos que nos vienen siguiendo.

—Dudo que desde ahora te quiten el ojo de encima. Pero aparte de eso, estoy segura de que tenemos algo que te puede sentar muy bien, ¿Por qué quieres ir de compras en realidad?

—Pillada— digo mientras me quito las gafas de sol—, por la misma razón que tú has decidido venir conmigo hoy.

—Yo realmente necesito algo adecuado, no puedo presentarme con estas pintas.

—Sí, y yo me chupo el dedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ambas sabemos que estamos rumbo a uno de los centros comerciales, donde casualmente trabaja uno de los candidatos para ser mi futuro marido. No me digas que no te mueres de ganas por saber cómo es que luce actualmente.

—Un poco sí...

—Pues a eso vamos...

—Sakura—me interrumpe—, si vamos a tener que estar presentes desde ahora en cada evento que preparen, ¿no crees que será más difícil para ti continuar con lo otro?

Bajo un poco la ventanilla para que entre aire natural, Tomoyo ha hecho una pregunta estupenda, pero algunas veces me gusta tomarme un poco de tiempo en responderlas. Su teléfono comienza a sonar, así que esperaré a que ella termine de hablar.

—Tomoyo Daidouji—contesta con esa voz tan dulce que tiene—. Oh, señor Li ¿qué tal? —al escuchar ese apellido me pongo alerta—. Sí, no creo que haya inconveniente con eso, sí, hasta luego.

—¿Qué quería? —pregunto en cuanto ella guarda su teléfono en el bolso.

—Está viniendo hacia acá.

—¿Qué?

—Tal y como escuchas— expira profundamente—, dice que ha sido invitado a una cena benéfica por parte de los Amamiya, y viene hacia acá con su prima. No me ha dado ninguna respuesta, pero me ha dicho si podíamos hablar un rato hoy durante la cena.

—Interesante, no ha llamado para dar una respuesta positiva o negativa. Eso quiere decir que se lo está pensando seriamente, o que su madre ya se ha enterado de su negativa. Aunque aún le quedan algunos días para decidirse.

—No tengo nada en claro, pero lo seguro es que lo veremos en la cena de hoy. Así que ya puedes ir cambiando el outfit que tenías pensado para hoy.

—Pero Tomoyo—me quejo.

—Y ahora responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué planes tienes?

—El que hagan cenas cada fin de semana no afectará en nada a mis planes, diré que solo puedo estar presente en una cena al mes.

—¿Crees que aceptaran?

—Tendrán que hacerlo. No olvides que soy su gallinita de los huevos de oro, si yo decido por fin desaparecer del todo, no tendrían el borrego para el sacrificio. Aceptaran de mala gana, pero lo harán.

—Sakura, ¿no sientes miedo a veces?

—Claro que sí, soy un ser humano después de todo. Temo por mi hermano, por mi padre, por ti, por mis amigos, por mis empleados. Siento que mi vida es como una bomba que estoy tratando de desactivar, que cualquier movimiento brusco o cortar mal algún cable y hará que todo explote. Pero el miedo no puede controlarme Tomoyo, porque el miedo te paraliza, te impide avanzar, y yo necesito avanzar, correr lejos de aquí.

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta tonta—me dice con un tono de voz diferente.

—¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

Siempre me ha gustado ser directa con ella, sé que aún hay cosas que le cuestan mucho, y por eso mismo siempre le dejo a ella todos los asuntos de relaciones públicas y futuros socios. Tomoyo tiene un don muy grande para agradar a la gente, pero por los sucesos de hace siete años ha perdido mucha confianza, la cual va recuperando poco a poco, pero aún así muchas veces le cuesta compartir sus preocupaciones.

—Cuando te sientas preparada—digo mientras estiro mi mano para tomar la suya—, sabes que seré todo oídos para ti. No te sientas presionada por nada, cuando quieras sacarlo saldrá. Solo te quiero recordar que me estas ayudando mucho Tomoyo, de no ser por ti, yo no tendría ni la mitad del éxito que tengo ahora.

—Hacemos un buen equipo— dice ella recuperando un poco el ánimo—, además de que tus libros son muy buenos— Tomoyo deja de mirar hacia el frente y me mira directamente a mí—, lo que pasa es por lo que dicen los periódicos. No tardaron ni un día en sacar la foto de cuando llegue de Shanghái con Eriol, y ya comenzaron a inventar todo tipo de historias.

—Ni me lo cuentes, esos titulares son de lo más estúpidos. Pero es que parece que tendrían algún tipo de gusto en hacértelo pasar mal, porque a mi hermano sí que le han puesto cosas muy diferentes, "Touya Amamiya, luce mucho más apetecible en su reencuentro con un amigo", es que es de idiotas. ¿Es eso lo que realmente te tiene así de decaída?

—En verdad me esperaba que las cosas fueran peor, aunque estoy segura que no tardaran en sacar sucesos de hace siete años, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es como lo pueda pasar Yukito.

—Tomoyo, tu solo debes estar segura de algo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Tu realmente quieres estar al lado de esa persona?

—Sí, no tengo dudas.

—Pues ya esta amiga, suficiente con eso, solo ve a por esa persona, sé feliz. Y que se jodan los demás.

—Hemos iniciado esto juntas, debemos terminarlo juntas.

—Lo sé, así que tu sola decidirás en qué momento poner los puntos sobre las íes.

El auto frena de golpe y de no ser por los cinturones de seguridad, seguramente nos hubiéramos dado un buen golpe las dos.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? —digo mientras acomodo mi cabello y verificó que Tomoyo está bien.

—Lo siento señorita, ha sido el auto de adelante, que ha frenado de la nada— se disculpa Mati, nuestro chofer.

—Sakura cálmate, seguro que hay una explicación para esto.

—Claro que hay una explicación, que en esta ciudad hay gente que no sabe manejar.

—Bajaré del auto para ver qué ha sucedido— dice Vladimir que está en el asiento del copiloto—, esperen dentro por favor.

—Ten cuidado, por favor—le digo.

Veo como Vladimir baja del auto y camina hacia adelante, normalmente estas situaciones son muy poco frecuentes. Bajo del todo la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza por la ventana, veo a Vladimir hablar con alguien del auto que frenó de golpe, miró hacia atrás y agradezco que en ese momento no hubiera nadie detrás de nosotros. Vuelvo a meter la cabeza al interior del auto.

—Parece que ha habido un accidente por aquí cerca— dice Tomoyo viendo su teléfono.

—Supongo que habrán cerrado algunas vías.

—Sí, y parece que no se van a reabrir hasta dentro de un buen rato.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué hacemos?

—El centro comercial está a solo dos cuadras, bien podemos ir caminando o ir hacia otro lugar.

—Pues...

La puerta del copiloto se abre y vemos como Vladimir vuelve a acomodarse en su lugar.

—El señor de enfrente pide disculpas, el auto que está antes que el de él, también frenó en seco. Ha habido un accidente no muy lejos de aquí.

—Sí, Tomoyo lo estaba viendo en internet.

—¿Qué desea hacer señorita?

—Caminaremos un poco, ya pediremos a alguien que venga a llevarse el auto.

Los cuatro bajamos del auto y en ese mismo instante los ocupantes del otro auto hacen lo mismo. No sabía si era suerte o si simplemente había sido mi tozudez la que había obligado al destino a que pudiera ver a esa persona.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo Tomoyo al darse cuenta de a quien estaba viendo.

Sonreí de lado y comencé a caminar, Tomoyo se colocó a mi lado, Vladimir y Mati se colocan detrás de nosotras. No demoramos mucho en llegar hasta donde están los otros, supongo que aún estaban pensando qué ruta tomar.

—Vaya—dice él cuando llegamos a su altura—, no sabía que el señor estaba acompañando a tan distinguidas personas.

—Buenas tardes señor Romaya— saludo.

—Oh vamos, Sakura, llámame Yue— sonríe y toma mi mano para depositar un beso en el dorso y sin soltarla sigue hablando—, supongo que debe ser cosa del destino que ha querido que nos encontráramos aquí. Ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte.

Yue Romaya, era mi compañero de facultad en administración, pero luego de que yo me fuera a estudiar fuera no volvimos a tener contacto hasta hace cuatro años. Cuando lo vi primero en la lista casi me pongo a reír, aunque Yue tiene un porte muy varonil, con su piel blanca, su cabello gris y los ojos del mismo color, lo que le ha ayudado mucho en cuestiones de negocios, un hombre tan guapo no puede ser ignorado. Yue no es santo de devoción de casi ninguna persona. Tiene fama de mujeriego, y no hay fin de semana que no salga en las portadas con una nueva conquista.

Pero lo único que le importa a mi familia es que es dueño de su propia red de centros comerciales y otros negocios no tan lícitos, pero qué más da eso, lo que importa es el dinero y la familia Romaya tiene mucho.

—Cuatro años en realidad— respondo y liberó mi mano de su agarre, su mirada me sigue causando las mismas sensaciones que cuando nos conocimos—, le presento a mi prima...

—Tomoyo Daidouji— me interrumpe él, y simplemente le dedica una sonrisa—. Bueno, Sakura— vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia mí—, ya que nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo, ¿no crees que será motivo para celebrarlo?

—Nada me gustaría más— miento—, pero ahora mismo tengo mucha prisa, pero creo que por la noche nos podremos ver un momento en la cena benéfica que está organizando mi familia. A menos que me digas que no podrás asistir.

—¿Bromeas? Los eventos de la familia Amamiya son de los más cotizados. Ahora tengo un motivo más fuerte para no faltar.

—Entonces nos veremos ahí—digo mientras comienzo a caminar—, hasta esta noche.

—Hasta esta noche, Sakura—dice él, como si estuviera saboreando mi nombre.

—Camina rápido— le digo entre dientes a Tomoyo—, no mires atrás y solo camina.

—Que tipo más...

—¿Raro? ¿Escalofriante?

—Es un rarito—dice Vladimir.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías desde hace mucho? —pregunta Tomoyo.

—Porque si no hubiera perdido el sentido de venir aquí. Además que en verdad quería saber qué aspecto tenía. La verdad es que no ha cambiado nada.

—¡Señorita Sakura! —grita alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Me giro a ver de quién se trata y es el chofer de Yue, viene caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros, siendo seguido por el susodicho y sus otros acompañantes.

—¿Señorita? —pregunta Vladimir.

—Vayan primero ustedes— respondo—, parece que demorare un poco en darles alcance.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta Tomoyo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, desde que se difundió la noticia de que mi estancia aquí será un poco más larga de lo normal, tengo a unos cuantos amigos detrás. Así que esto simplemente será una manera de rememorar viejos tiempos.

—Señorita Sakura— dice el chofer en cuanto llega hasta nosotros—, el señor Yue quiere invitarle a desayunar, o almorzar o lo que usted quiera.

—Nos vemos luego— dice Tomoyo mientras comienza a caminar junto a Vladimir y Mati.

Sigo con la mirada a mi amiga hasta que llega a una esquina en la que doblan y les pierdo de vista.

—Entonces ¿qué dices Sakura? —pregunta Yue cuando por fin nos ha dado alcance.

—Pensaba que esperarías hasta la cena.

—Bueno —dice agitando su mano—, ya sabes que no se me ha dado muy bien el esperar— sonríe de lado y luego se dirige hacia sus empleados—. Pueden dejarme aquí con la señorita, nos veremos luego en la empresa.

—Como usted diga señor, con permiso.

Y de nuevo aparece esa sensación desagradable que me genera la presencia de Yue, la última vez que nos vimos no tenía esta sensación. Yue nunca fue un tipo normal, al contrario, era peculiar pero agradable y amable, al menos al que yo recuerdo era así, pero la persona que tengo en frente, tiene mucha sed de venganza en la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices querida?

—No quiero que ensucies tu impecable traje blanco, así que vamos aquí cerca a un café que conozco— comienzo a caminar sin esperar a que me siga.

—¿Lo dices por mi traje en realidad, o por la fama que te precede?

—Por las dos cosas.

—Sakura, tu siempre has sido muy perceptiva, así que dudo que no estés enterada. Además que como a mí no te gusta andar con rodeos.

—Tienes razón, estoy al tanto de unas cuantas cosas, pero tengo que fingir que no lo sé, ya sabes, para no arruinarles la diversión a los demás.

Seguimos caminando un tramo en completo silencio, lo cual agradezco. Mientras caminamos me es imposible no recordar los días en los que Yue más de una vez me ayudó a escaquearme de la vigilancia de los ancianos, sin embargo ahora parece ser como ellos.

El silencio se extiende hasta que llegamos al café, cuando entramos nos damos cuenta que no hay mucha gente.

—Pido yo, sube a la segunda planta y espérame ahí.

—Como tú quieras.

Me acerco al mostrador y pido dos café americano y dos porciones de tarta de fresa. Pido que por favor lo lleven hasta nuestra mesa y luego me dirijo a las escaleras para buscar en donde se ha sentado Yue. No podía esperar menos de alguien que al parecer ama el espectáculo, se había sentado en una mesa para cuatro que estaba junto a las paredes de cristal. Camino hacia él y me siento en frente.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre? —pregunta.

—Sí— respondo mientras coloco mis brazos sobre la mesa—, ya sabes, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

—Sí— Yue estira su mano y la coloca sobre la mía—, y también hay recuerdos que no se pueden borrar.

—Yue, estas metiéndote en terreno peligroso.

—Y tu Sakura, no sabes que yo ya he estado en terreno más peligroso que este.

—¿Entonces estas dispuesto a mojarte?

—Llevo empapado desde hace años.

—¿Quieres que juguemos?

—Hermosa, llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto— sonríe, toma mi mano y se la lleva a los labios para besarla—, esto va a ser muy entretenido.

—Sí, pero antes, necesito la verdad.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Completamente.

—La verdad os hará libres— susurra.

—Entonces quiero toda la verdad.


End file.
